


Delicious Discoveries

by CapsGirl0427



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsGirl0427/pseuds/CapsGirl0427
Summary: Slightly AU which loosely follows ‘Sins of the Past’. Deadpool meets an unlikely ally and love interest and the pair take on the villains of the city. Deadpool/OC





	1. Chapter 1

Delaney Dean stepped into The Otherroom, her favorite underground bar in NYC, for a quick drink after some brawls. She walked to the bar, immediately handed a Jasmine from the bartender, who knew her well. She made her way to one of the sofas by the fire where she spied Deadpool.

Delaney was a huge fan of his and had never met him. She took a deep breath and approached him, “This is my favorite seat, but if you let me join you then I won’t start a fight,” she chose as her first words to him, a man she had a little crush on and considered her hero.

He glanced up, preparing for a fight until he got a look at her. Deadpool grinned under his mask as he took in this women. She had her brown curls pulled back, decked out in a leather green jumpsuit, fitting all the right parts. 

“Be my guest,” he offered.

Delaney took a seat next to him, placing her drink on the table and turning to offer her hand, “I’m Delaney Dean aka Infinity and, I don’t wanna ruin my tough girl cred but, I am a huge fan of your work,” she flattered him, her lips curling into a shy smile, very unlike her.

Deadpool took her hand, keeping it longer then a normal handshake, and replied, “Deadpool aka Wade Wilson. I’ve never heard of you, but if I had I would have found you before now,” his voice was low, his tone seductive.

She inhaled before opening her mouth again, suddenly dry. “What brings you to this part of town? This is my regular bar and I would have noticed you if you’d been here before,” she flirted back, using her eyes.

He smiled under his mask, leaning forward, “You’re right. I needed a change of scene and this looked like the right place,” he added, “Plus, it didn’t look like a joint where my look would fit in which is always an added bonus.”

Delaney laughed, picking up her drink before taking a long sip while making eye contact with Deadpool. She put it down while he comically placed a throw pillow on his lap. “Would you ever consider becoming an antihero team?” she asked, unzipping the top of her suit, just slightly but enough.

“Are you coming on to me?” he teased before lifting his mask enough to take a drink of his whiskey, “I won’t reject you. I’m just making sure I’ll be prepared,” he moved to the floor and started stretching.

His behavior normally would have made Delaney feel embarrassed but not when he did it.

Delaney was preparing to join him when she felt her hair being pulled and turned around to see a man pulling her by the bun. “I don’t think so, mister,” she shook her head, throwing a punch in the man’s face.

Deadpool stood, joining in the attack, but this wasn’t a man with a grudge, he was a trained mercenary. Deadpool recognized him once he was close enough, “Steve, who hired you to come after me?”

“You know this guy?” Delaney asked, her eyebrows raised.

Deadpool shrugged his shoulders, “We used to work together but he went down the wrong path, you know made some wrong choices..” his words were stopped by a gunshot, that just barely missed.

Steve was up and moving at Deadpool. Infinity helped Deadpool fight him off and once they were far enough from Steve, she used her power to teleport them out of the bar, leaving a few hundreds to take care of the damages.


	2. Chapter 2

“What did you do?” Deadpool asked once they reappeared in, what he assumed was, her living room.

Infinity attempted to calm him, “It’s ok. That’s my power, I can teleport and anyone who is touching me when I do it, joins me,” she explained.

“What the fuck? Don’t you think that warrants some type of warning?” he was beside himself, which she figured was a normal reaction for him to things he isn’t used to.

Infinity, Delaney in her home, left the room and changed into her house clothes before talking to him again. “Wade,” she thought using his name might shake him out of it, “If I’d had a chance to tell you then I would have, but we needed to get out of there. You can leave, if you want,” she gestured toward the door, choosing a less schoolgirl approach.

He shook his head, “I can’t leave you now. You’re face is now associated with me which means they’ll come after you too, just to get to me. They don’t know we just met,” he sighed as he took of his mask, revealing an extremely handsome face beneath with a buzz cut.

“Your face isn’t fucked up?” Delaney blurted out before she could stop herself, the surprise was too much for her stop and think.

Wade glanced at her, finally cracking a smile, a very charming one, “It’s a common misconception. For some reason, people like to spread this tale that I look like roadkill under my mask. Maybe it makes me more intimidating,” he blew off the topic, stretching his arm out before suddenly wincing, almost doubling over.

Delaney raced toward him, stabilizing him with her body, before she got a look at him and found the giant gash across his chest, currently flowing moderately with blood. “Is your healing a myth too?” she asked, reaching her hand up, right under the wound, to evaluate it.

“No, that part of me is supposed to be real. I’m not sure what’s going on,” he replied, “Maybe I’ve lost my powers and I’m going to shrivel up and die, right here. Or, he had a poison knife specifically designed to weaken me,” he theorized while Delaney helped him sit down so she could grab her first aid kit.

She sat down beside him, motioning for him to remove his shirt, or entire suit, she wasn’t sure. “My concern isn’t necessarily this wound,” she began to clean it once he was shirtless, his costume hanging over his waist where it was still on his legs. Delaney shook off the feeling his body was giving her. “This will heal because it’s not too deep but if you are vulnerable then the next one could be deadly,” she shared her concerns as she moved to bandaging the spot.

Wade was still not concerned, or he hid it well, “I’m sure I just have a cold or something’s off. It’ll fix itself,” he leaned forward toward her, moving his hands to her neck and face.

Delaney wasn’t sure what he was doing as she replied, “What’s our plan? We lay low until you figure it out. Do you have any idea why that guy was after you?”

Wade didn’t answer and, instead, kissed her, deepening it as quickly as it started. Delaney gave in without putting up any kind of fight, her hands already on his chest from her first aid.

He laid her back onto her sofa letting one of his hands wander down to her thigh, rubbing it around to the inside. She raised her hips toward him just as he pulled away, shaking his head.

“What’s wrong?” Delaney asked, sitting back up confused.

Wade gave her a tender look, she assumed an extreme rarity for him. “Nothing’s wrong. My last relationship started like this, straight into the sack and it ended badly,” he explained, “I want to do this the right way and take things slow, give us a chance to be more then fuck buddies.”

Delaney couldn’t stop her eye roll but agreed, “I’ve liked you for a long time so I can wait. And, I must admit, I am eager to see how Wade Wilson, the Deadpool, woos a woman,” she teased earning a playful slap on her arm.

“I will woo you,” he answered, confidently, “Once we take care of whoever is after me,” he stood and began to pace as he thought over who Steve may have been contracted by while Delaney ran her finger across her lips, still reliving their moment not believing it had been real.


End file.
